A Legacy Of Her Own
by AvatarxFrozen
Summary: Kya always knew she had the legacy of her father to uphold, but what about the brave legacy of her grandmother that is so well known in the South Pole?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! So, this is the second fanfiction I've posted on here. I hope you all enjoy it, and remember, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!**

Kya smiled softly as the cool wind of the South Pole swept her hair back. She rested her arms on the side of the giant sky bison saddle, and stared down at the vast body of water below them. They had been flying for about six days, and she was ready to be back on solid ground. She wasn't sure she could handle much more "family time". The whole family was irritable, and had had just about had enough.

As if to confirm her thoughts, she heard her mother snap at her brother.

"Bumi, honestly! You're sixteen! Shouldn't you have outgrown this nonsense by now?!"

Kya turned to see her older brother pestering their little brother, who was trying to meditate. She could see Tenzin's jaw clenched, and his eyebrows scrunched together. She could tell that her normally even-tempered brother was close to blowing Bumi off of Appa.

Bumi looked at his mother innocently.

"What? I'm just messing with him."

Katara just glared at him and shook her head.

"Ugh, fine!" he got up and moved to the other side of the saddle. He flopped down and threw his head back dramatically, letting out a groan.

Katara rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the sewing in her lap.

Kya sighed and moved to the front of the saddle and leaned over, staring down at her father's figure, who was stretched out on the top of the bison's head with Momo curled up on his chest.

"Dad, are we there yet?"

Aang sighed and tilted his head back so he could see his daughter.

"We'll be there in about two hours." He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, letting his head return to its original position.

Kya sighed and crawled over to her mom. She sat beside her and let her head rest on Katara's shoulder.

"Mom," she whined "This is taking forever!"

"I know." Katara replied, only being partially sympathetic. Kya sighed and curled into her mother until she was snuggled up against her side. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Kya. Kya, wake up." A soft hand shook her shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" she sighed, lifting her head.

"We're here." Suddenly, she wasn't so tired anymore. She shot up and saw that Appa had landed near the village, and people were beginning to gather. She scanned the crowd carefully, keeping her eyes peeled for her grandfather. When she saw the aging warrior, she grinned and jumped over the back of the saddle, sliding down Appa's tail. When she hit the ground, she took off at a run.

"Grandpa!" she yelled, plowing into the man and nearly knocking him down.

Hakoda grunted in surprise and laughed. Despite his old age, he picked up his granddaughter and twirled her around with ease.

"Good to see you, too!" he said, and set her down before wrapping her in a big hug. It was then that the rest of her family arrived. Hakoda pulled away and held her at arm's length.

"Look at you," he whispered. "So much like your mother."

Kya grinned at him, and Hakoda chuckled, before releasing her and turning to her mother.

"Katara," he said, pulling her into a hug. Katara hugged him back tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I've really missed you." she mumbled.

"I've missed you, too." He pulled back. "Really, though, I can't believe how much she looks like you. Does she act like you?"

"Oh, yeah." Aang cut in. "She's every bit as stubborn as her mother. She's quite a force to be reckoned with."

Hakoda laughed while Katara shot her husband a glare and smacked his shoulder playfully.

Aang grinned and stepped forward, holding his arm out to his father-in-law. "Good to see you, Hakoda."

Hakoda gripped Aang's elbow and smiled. "Good to see you, too, Aang."

Bumi and Tenzin stepped out from behind their father. Hakoda grinned.

"There are my two grandsons."

He pulled Bumi close. "Well, look at you. So tall and strong. Been working out much?"

Bumi grinned. "Oh, you know." he said, rubbing his shoulder. "I've got to start training now if I'm going to join the United Forces."

Hakoda raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The United Forces, huh? I didn't know you were going to join."

"Nothing's official yet." Katara snapped, shooting Bumi a glare. "We're not done discussing it."

Bumi looked at the ground and sighed in frustration. Hakoda patted his shoulder, then turned to his younger grandson.

"There he is, my favorite airbending grandson." He rubbed the boy's bald head playfully. Tenzin smiled slightly.

"Yeah, right. I'm your only airbending grandson."

He just laughed.

"So, how's the training?"

"It's going well." Aang answered, staring at his youngest son proudly. "It won't be long until he earns his arrows."

"That's good to hear. Keep working hard."

A cold breeze suddenly blew through, causing them to shiver slightly.

"Well, let's get inside, before someone gets sick."

"Yeah," Bumi agreed. "The last thing we need is Dad or Tenzin catching a cold."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is chapter 2. Like I said, I'm still working on trying to develop a more consistent publishing schedule.**

**Sapphire-Blue14: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! :) **

**Anyway, on with the story. Remember, any advice or comments, feel free to let me know! They really help me a lot!**

Soon, the family was situated comfortably in Hakoda's hut. A warm fire burned in the corner of the old-fashioned hut, with a pot of sea prunes cooking over it.

"Who's hungry?" her grandfather asked cheerfully.

"I am, I am! What're we eating?" Bumi stared into the pot hungrily. His smile quickly fell away when he saw the contents. "Sea prunes?"

"Yep." Hakoda smiled happily. "Old family recipe."

When she saw her brother open his mouth to complain, Kya kicked the back of his knee. A grunt from behind her told her her father had been about to complain as well.

"Ow!" Bumi whispered, turning to glare at her.

"It sounds delicious, Grandpa." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, yes it does." Her mother said. Then, through clenched teeth, "Right, Aang?"

A soft whimper came from the Avatar. "Absolutely."

Hakoda smiled and dished up food for his family. When Kya received her bowl, she wasted no time and dug in, her mother and little brother right behind her. Her father and older brother, however, picked at theirs, occasionally taking a bite to satisfy Katara.

When they were done eating, they settled around the fire to talk for a while. Kya sat next to her grandfather, and he put his arm around her.

The adults talked about Republic City for a while, then the talk turned to their individual training.

"So, Bumi, your mother says you've been training with your uncle. How is that going for you?"

Bumi grinned, puffing his chest out slightly. "Great! Uncle Sokka says I'm almost good enough I can enter into some of the tournaments."

"Maybe." Katara added.

Hakoda smiled at his grandson proudly. "It certainly sounds like you inherited the Water Tribe Warrior gene, Bumi." He turned to Tenzin. "And how about you, Tenzin?"

Tenzin looked at his grandfather then looked down shyly. Aang smiled at his son's shyness and spoke for him.

"He's done very well; very dedicated."

"Yes." Katara nodded. "He trains almost nonstop. A bit too much, in my opinion." She shot an accusing glare at her husband. He held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, a lot of that he does by his own will!"

Hakoda chuckled at their bickering, and looked down at Kya. "And what about you? How's your waterbending coming along?"

Kya grinned. "Great. Mom's a great teacher."

"I would hope so! She did train the Avatar, after all!"

They all laughed.

"Kya's a natural, it won't be long until she'll reach the status of Master."

"Very good! I'm so proud of all of you."

Katara took the following silence as an opportunity to send the three siblings to bed.

"Mom, we're not little kids anymore!" Bumi whined. Aang, Kya, and Tenzin all groaned as the familiar battle began.

"Little kids or not, you still need your sleep! Do we need to have this discussion every night?!"

Kya, sensing the danger, and being short on patience herself, promptly grabbed Bumi and hauled him over to their beds, Tenzin following. They said goodnight to their parents, and Hakoda came and sat down by her bed.

"Hey, how about tomorrow after the meeting, you, your mom, and I go for a little walk around the village?"

Kya smiled. "Sure, Grandpa, that sounds nice."

He reached down and playfully rumpled her hair. "I've been wanting to spend time with my special girls." It was no secret that he had a particular soft spot for both Katara and Kya. "Besides, a lot of people have been asking about you."

"Really?" Kya asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. I might've...erm...mentioned you a few times."

Kya rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, goodnight, Kiddo."

Kya yawned and snuggled down under her blanket.

"'Night, Grandpa."


End file.
